Revenge of the Fallen ((Sequel to Dark Paradise))
by Katherine997
Summary: Now that it's been two years after Megatron's defeat, Ronny Witwicky is prepared to go to college. But unfortunately, the normal life she wanted was going to have to wait when new and old enemies enters her life once again.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, let's go! All hands on deck!"

I sighed as I walked downstairs when I heard Dad. "Frankie, Mojo, out!" I walked towards the front door with one of my boxes of my things, "Come on, sweetheart, we're on a schedule." I rolled my eyes as I followed him outside.

"Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" I asked. "I'm not," He said. "Did you rent the room out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with 'home theater'," He said before we placed the box in his car.

I walked back inside the house to grab more things but then stopped when I heard a sob. I turned around to look at Mom, "Look what I found," She said as she showed me two baby shoes, "It's your little baby booties."

"Ma . . ." I trailed off as I walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug, "My little princess," She cried, "You can't go." I hugged her back, "Come on, Ma, don't cry."

"My baby girl is all grown up to be this beautiful Queen," She sobbed. "'Queen'. You been too dramatic," I said before we pulled away from the hug. Dad walked back inside as she placed her hands on my cheeks, sobbing, "My sweet little girl going to college. You have to come home every holiday, not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween."

"I can't come home for Halloween, Mom," I said. "Well, then we'll come to you," She decided. I shook my head, "No, you're not coming," I protested. "Would you let the kid breathe, for crying out loud?" Dad asked, "Come on. Go pack. There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip. Come on." He clapped his hands, "Chop, chop!"

Mom walked away from me and headed to the stairs. "Let's go. March, young lady," Dad said before slapping Mom's butt and I groaned in disgust, "Dad." Mom looked at Dad with a smirk, "I love it when you call me 'young lady,' you dirty old man."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Dad said before she headed upstairs. "Dad, Dad, Dad, whoa," I said. "What?" He asked. "I'm watching what you're doing, man," I stated, "Okay? It's not a . . . rap video."

"It's just like a coach thing," He said. "That was a really creepy move just now, Dad," I said, "I never wanted to see this." He sighed, "Look," He started, "You know, your mother and me are really proud of you. You're the first Witwicky ever to go to college."

"Now I'm crying again! This sucks!" We heard Mom's voice at the hallway upstairs. I sighed, "You're gonna be okay, Ma," I assured. "You know, it's just going to be, you know, hard for her to accept that her baby girl's all grown up, you know, going out to handle the world on her own . . ." He trailed off, blinking a few times.

"You okay, Pop?" I asked with a soft smile. "Yeah," He said before looking beside me on the couch with a frown, "Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts!" He turned back to me, "You'll see a lot of that in college, too." He shook his head before grabbing another box and headed back out.

I grabbed one of the boxes and followed him outside, "What are you talking about, Dad?" I asked. "Well, there's gonna be a lot of men there," He stated before turning to me, "And you better stay away from them, okay? I'm fine for you going to college but not getting involved with a man."

I frowned, "You kidding me right?" I asked. "Why, do you want to?" He asked. "No, I-I'm asking," I said. "Good," He said. "I want you to call me every hour, tell me how it's going on AND no boys, young lady."

"This _is_ college, Dad," I pointed out. "What about Will?" He asked. "What about him?" I asked. "Well, what he thinks about you going out with guys?" He asked. "Will and I are just friends," I said.

"Oh come on, you two are still 'just friends'?" He asked. "Yeah," I said but felt my cheeks starting to burn up a little. My phone suddenly rang and I placed the box down the grass before pulling out my phone to see it was William.

"Is that him?" Dad asked. I bit my lower lip, glancing at him before answering the phone as he smirked. "Stop," I muttered before walking away, "Hello?"

" _Hey, you really ready for heading off to college?_ " He asked and I could hear him smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Knock it off," I said, smirking and headed upstairs, "Can you say something else, like, I don't know - 'Good luck at college'?"

He chuckled, " _Yeah, good luck_ ," He said and I smiled, walking into my room. " _How's Bumblebee?_ " He asked. "He's fine," I said. "What about the others?"

" _Everyone is okay_ ," He replied, sighing frustrating. I grabbed my white jacket but stopped, frowning, "Oh, oh, that sigh didn't sound good," I teased and he chuckled slightly. "What got you frustrated?"

" _The national security adviser_ ," He replied. "Huh," I said. " _And not just me. I think he_ _doesn't_ _like_ _Optimus_ _and the other_ _Autobots_ _so much_ ," He said. "Well, I'm sure the feelings are mutual," I said with a smirk as I pulled my jacket before hearing a small bang on the floor.

I looked down to see there was a small sharp piece of the All Spark. I frowned, "Huh," I said. " _What?_ " William asked. "Umm, nothing," I said, kneeling down to grab the piece.

I hold it up and studied it but suddenly I felt a sharp headache and I dropped the piece of the All Spark. "Oww," I said. " _Ronny? Hey, you okay?_ " William asked. "Yeah, I'll have to call you back," I said before hanging up.

The piece went through the floor and down to the first floor, leaving a small fire with sparks on the new small hole on my floor. "Oh shot, shot, shot," I said, quickly heading out of my room to head to Sam's old room where we kept a fire extinguisher.

"Dad, we got a fire!" I called as I grabbed the fire extinguisher and rushed back into my room. "Fire!" I started to spray on the fire. I stopped and dropped it to the floor before grabbing my bottle of water and splashed it on the remains.

I sighed in relief as the fire was gone. I put the bottle down on the desk before heading to the door to go downstairs to grab the piece of the All Spark. I opened the door and gasped as I looked down to see small robots. They were the kitchen appliances!

They all started to shot things at me and I quickly pulled myself away from the door and ducked as they continued to shot, as they walked inside my room. I yelped before reaching to my window and climbed out.

"What is all the racket?" Dad called from outside and I looked over at him. "Dad!" I called. "Ronny?!" He asked, worried when he saw me on the roof. I quickly climbed off the roof as the robots started to shot again.

Dad and I ducked and quickly hid behind the fountain. "What was that?" Dad asked. "That's the whole kitchen!" I said before the fountain shattered.

"Bumblebee!" I yelled and suddenly the garage's wooden planks broke and Bumblebee was in the Camaro form, driving out before transforming. Bumblebee used his mini gun and kneeled on the ground, firing shot after shot at each of the small Decepticons robots.

Bumblebee's hand then transformed to a large cannon and he turned around, firing his cannon to the house. Dad and I looked over as Mom ran out of the house screaming, a toaster waffle clinging to her head before she ran right into a hanging pot plant.

"911," Dad said before running to Mom. I turned to Bumblebee, "Bee, get in the garage," I ordered. Bumblebee looked at me and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Dude, the garage, now," I ordered. He gestured to the yard and I sighed, "Just go in the garage quietly, please." He rolled his eyes in annoyance, and swayed his head side to side, in an irritated way.

"Holy Mother! Oh, my God!" Mom yelled. Bumblebee made a huge show of turning around and squeezing the sides of his head in irritation as he stomped, loudly and hardly, over to the garage. I watched him as he turned around again, waving his arms around as he made disappointed squeals, "Whatever," He whined like a child.

He made a loud whines as he kneeled down on the ground and took his time crawling towards the garage, clearly trying to annoy me. I rolled my eyes, "Get in the garage now!" I said and in his response, he tossed a TV backwards, smashing it. "Really?!" I scolded, shaking my head.


	2. Chapter 2

The police and the firemen were already at the house. The firemen were around the house as I rushed to the kitchen. I spotted the small piece of the All Spark and grabbed a small bottle and a tool to grab the piece before putting it inside the bottle.

I walked outside and stopped as I looked down at the bottle in my hand. "Ronny Lauren Witwicky?" Mom said as she walked towards me. "Yeah?" I asked. "A word with you," She said before standing in front of me. "When you go, he goes. I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage!"

Dad rushed over, "Judy . . . National security," He said quietly and I walked away towards the garage. I walked inside to see Bumblebee starting to hit himself in his face. "Yeah, you know you're in trouble," I said, sighing.

"Ronny!" I turned back outside to see William by his motorcycle and he put his helmet on the motorcycle before rushing over to the garage. "Hey, what happened?" He asked.

"Um, small Decepticons?" I said, shrugging. "But other then that, everything is fine." He rolled his eyes at my little joke but smirked. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah," I replied and looked at Bumblebee.

"Hey, Bee, how you doing?" William asked. Bumblebee made a whirring noises and he sighed, "He still having voice problems?" He asked me. "He's playing it up," I stated and sighed. "Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing."

" _I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!_ "

Bumblebee played the radio, and started to bounce up and down slightly while clicking his metal fingers along with the music. I shook my head, "Bee, I can't take you with me."

He stopped the music and made an electronic groaning sound as his car doors on his back sank down sadly along with his head. He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I sighed, "Don't give me those eyes," I said.

"I'll let you two talk," William said before walking out and closing the tarp behind him. "I meant to tell you about this earlier. It's just that, you know . . ." I trailed off. "Here's the thing. Freshmen aren't allowed to have cars. I know, and if it was up to me, I'd take you with me, but it's not, Bee. Look. You're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my Dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this."

Bumblebee groaned in sadness and turned his head away from me. "Hey, this is hard enough, man. Don't make it harder," I said softly, "Can you just look at me, please?" I gently cupped his cheek and made him look at me but he got sad and turned his head down again.

"Come on, big guy. Look, the guardian thing is done. Okay? You did your job," I said softly. "I'm safe now and thank you for staying with me for so long. But you need to go be with Optimus Prime and the others. You can work with them and William. You like Will, don't you?" Bumblebee nodded sadly and I smiled softly.

"It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee," I said. He turned his head away again, holding his hand out towards me as to stop. I stared at him sadly, "Come on, don't do that. Bee. You'll always be my first car and my best friend." He hold his arm up to cover his eyes and I frowned sadly, "No, no, hey, come on man."

He turned his head away again and I looked down before back at him, "I'm sorry, Bee," I said before turning away to walk out. When I walked out, I saw William was hanging up his phone and he turned to me, "How did it go?"

"It's hard on both of us," I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and I bit my lower lip before speaking, "Can you take Bee with you to the others? It's better for him to be with them and you."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, sure," He agreed. "We should go now. Epps just called me and told me I had to come back." I frowned sadly but nodded, "Yeah okay. You should go and tell Bee."

He looked down and then back at me, "You okay with that?" He asked. I took a moment before nodding but I didn't say anything. I swallowed, "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, really?" I asked after we already got to my college. "What?" She sobbed before pulling me into another hug. I hugged her back, sighing before pulled away, "All right, I need to go, so please, go," I said. "You got it," Dad said before hugging me. After a moment, we pulled away, "Take care of yourself," He said and I nodded, "Got it."

"And don't forget to call," Mom said, "Everyday." I rolled my eyes, "Mom, come on. Thanks for the help, now please, leave," I begged. "Okay, okay," Mom said before kissing my cheek and hugging me one last time.

After saying goodbye to my parents, I headed with my things to my room I will be shearing. I walked inside to see a girl with blonde long hair placing her own things around. "Um, hey," I said and the girl turned to me. She smiled, "Hey."

"Um, my name is Ronny," I said, placing my things on the floor. "Alice," She said, shaking my hand, "So I guess we roommates, then." I nodded slightly, "Looks like it," I said, shrugging.

... ...

After getting settled down and getting to know a little bit of Alice, my roommate who was a little bit weird, I walked around the campus, getting to know the place. I pulled out my phone and called William. I waited for him to answer but he didn't pick up. He must be busy I thought to myself as I looked at my phone screen. I let out a sigh before putting my phone back into my pocket.

I turned around and hit a guy, making him drop their books. "Sorry," I said as I kneeled down to help. "It's fine," He assured and we got up. I handed him the books I grabbed, "Thanks," He said before holding his free hand nervously, "Hey, um, Leo."

"Ronny," I said with a soft smile as I shook his hand. "Hey," He said nervously. I smiled at his nervous look, as if he never talked to a girl before. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, um," He said and I let out a soft chuckle. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah," He said, "You know, it's just that . . . not a lot of girls . . ."

I nodded slowly, "Right . . ." I trailed off, letting out a soft smile again. "You new here right?" He asked. "Yeah, and you?" I asked. "Yeah, um, just got here a few hours ago," He replied. I nodded, "Okay." Then my phone rang and I pulled it out to see it was William calling me.

I looked back at Leo, "So, I'll see you later," I said and he looked at me shocked before quickly nodding, "Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll defiantly see you later." I gave him one last smile before walking past him as I answered the call, "Hey."

" _Hey, um, I saw you called. Sorry, I couldn't answer back then_ ," He said. "It's fine. You busy protecting the world," I teased, "I know the feeling." I heard him chuckling from the other line and I smiled. " _Right_ ," He said, " _So tell me, how's college?_ "

"Not bad," I replied, shrugging, "Meet the place, meet my roommate, who was a bit of a . . . well, she was kinda weird."

" _Weird how?_ " He asked. "Oh, nothing bad," I replied. " _Well, who knows, maybe everything will turned bad and you'll just drop off_ ," He said. "Don't say that," I scolded but couldn't help but to smile slightly, "You could give me a bad luck."

" _I thought I'm giving you a good luck_ ," He said. "Not always," I teased. " _Now that's hurt_ ," He joked and I giggled. I heard a voice at the other line and my smile slightly faded. " _Hey, um,_ _listen_ _I need to go. I'll talk to you soon_ ," William told me. I nodded, knowing he had to get back to his work, "Yeah, okay," I said, trying to sound okay. He paused, " _You okay?_ "

"Yeah, talk to you soon," I said before hanging up. I let out a sigh, shaking my head as I looked down at my phone screen.

... ...

It was a party night, someone was throwing a party for all the students and Alice made me go with her, even if I told her parties were never really my thing. All the students were in and outside the house, music was heard loudly and drinks and snacks around. Alice was around while I went to stand by the corner to look at my phone but William didn't called or send a text.

I sighed and glanced at myself, I was wearing a blue short dress and black heels, I had make up on me and my hair was curled softly. I shook my head before heading to walk out. "Ronny." I looked to my left side to see Leo walking up to me. "Wow, you look . . . Wow," He said. I smiled softly at him, "Hey, um, I was just about to head out."

"You going?" He asked. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," I said before walked out. I froze when I saw a very familiar Camaro parked close by. It honked and I quickly walked to the driver door window, "Bee, what the hell?" I whispered.

" _Damn, girl . . . You look . . . Amazing . . ._ " Bumblebee spoke through the radio. "Don't try," I said, "What are you doing here?"

" _Houston, we have a problem_."

"Really?" I groaned. " _Get it . . . Long ride . . ._ " Bee said through the radio. I shook my head, "No, no, no. I can't," I said, "You have to get out of here."

" _Houston, we have a problem._ "

I groaned and glanced around but no one was looking. I sighed and turned back to Bumblebee, "Come on, Bee, I can't."

" _Houston, we have a problem_."

"Fine," I hissed before climbing into the driver seat. "Where to?" I grumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest before he started to drive us off.

...

It was already early in the morning when Bee finally stopped the car. I climbed out and looked around to see I was in a cemetery. I sighed and looked over to see Optimus. I glanced at myself, "I'm so not dressed for this," I muttered as I took of my heels before shaking my head at him as I walked up to him, "You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"

"I'm sorry, Ronny, but the last fragment of the All Spark was stolen," He said. "Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" I asked. "We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Ronny, because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet," He informed, "Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war," I said. "Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron," He said and glanced down sadly, "Whole generations lost."

I swallowed, glancing down and then I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath before I reopened my eyes and looked back up at Optimus, "I know, and I want to help you, I do, but . . ." I trailed off and shook my head sadly, "But I am not some alien ambassador, I'm a normal girl with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be." He turned to the side and I glanced down, "I'm sorry. I . . . I really am."

I looked at him again before turning around and started to walk back to Bee. "Ronny, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing," Optimes said. I looked back at him as I continued to walk away, "You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me." With that I sadly climbed into the driver seat and headed back to college.


End file.
